League of Valentines
by LadySpindle
Summary: A drabble of valentines exchanged among League champion pairs. Many champions represented. Head canon and friendshipping galore. Want to see a pairing not currently represented? PM me or review, and I'll see if I can add them in. Remember, League of Valentines is "LoV" Final requests have been filled. Currently finished for the year.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Singles Appreciation day to all XD. Once again, if there's a pair not supported that you'd like seen or if you think I could improve any of the currents valentines, I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>To: Draven<p>

From: Draven

Draven Draven,

Could you be any more awesome?

Love, Draven

* * *

><p>To: Pants<p>

From: Varus

You are the one thing I can never have. ;_;

* * *

><p>To: Riven<p>

From: Singed

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Your whole squadron died,

Boohoo, boohoo

* * *

><p>To: Singed<p>

From: Riven

Skrew you!

* * *

><p>To: Leona<p>

From: Pantheon

You make my day bright.

* * *

><p>To: Pantheon<p>

From: Leona

Thank you, I do try.

P.S. You're _stunning_

* * *

><p>To: Katarina<p>

From: Talon

Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart.

* * *

><p>To: Katarina<p>

From: Garen

DEMACIAAAA~ (sexy voice)

* * *

><p>To: Brand<p>

From: Lissandra

You make me melt.

* * *

><p>To: Lissandra<p>

From: Brand

I'd like to chill with you, babe.

* * *

><p>To: Riven<p>

From: Talon

Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart.

* * *

><p>To: Evelynn<p>

From: Twisted Fate

Lady, luck is smilin'

On _you_

P.S. Please take me back! D:

* * *

><p>To: Twisted Fate<p>

From: Evelynn

It takes two to tango

but not you.

* * *

><p>To: Evelynn<p>

From: Twisted Fate

That's not a real Valentine! ;_;

* * *

><p>To: Vayne<p>

From: Vladimir

Are you B-Negative? Cuz you're just my type

* * *

><p>To: Vladimir<p>

From: Vayne

I will kill you.

* * *

><p>To: Skarner<p>

From: Taric

You are a _gem_

* * *

><p>To: Taric<p>

From: Skarner

You're _dazzling_, my _friend. _Friend.

* * *

><p>To: Akali<p>

From: Shen

My Eye of Twilight has got its sights set on _you_

* * *

><p>To: Karma<p>

From: Lee Sin

Love is blind

* * *

><p>To: Lee Sin<p>

From: Karma

...This isn't going to work.

* * *

><p>TO: ORIANNA<p>

FROM: BLITZCRANK

MY FLESHLING COMPATIBILITY SYSTEM HAS FOUND THAT YOU ARE 100% COMPATIBLE WITH ME. OUR GEARS MESH.

* * *

><p>To: Blitzcrank<p>

From: Orianna

I know what makes you tick. And yes. Our gears would mesh if we were of the same prototype.

* * *

><p>To: Soraka<p>

From: Warwick

Someday, your heart will belong to me 3

* * *

><p>To: Lux<p>

From: Ezreal

You are the best treasure I've ever found.

* * *

><p>To: Ezreal<p>

From: Lux

Nothing brightens up my day like seeing you ^.^

* * *

><p>To: Jarvan IV<p>

From: Shyvana

You make my heart _soar_

* * *

><p>To: Shyvana<p>

From: Jarvan IV

You have set my heart ablaze

* * *

><p>To: Lulu<p>

From: Veigar

You're so EVIL!

P.S. My hat is bigger

* * *

><p>To: Veigar<p>

From: Lulu

You're so fuzzy, and cute, and evil, and adorable, and even Pix likes you! It's so fun when we go around destroying and turning everything into pretty flowers and fuzzy animals and weeee!

P.S. No it's not ;P

* * *

><p>To: Syndra<p>

From: Zed

Balance is a lie - but my feelings for you aren't

* * *

><p>To: Zed<p>

From: Syndra

You are the only one to understand the need for limitless POWER!

* * *

><p>To: Shen<p>

From: Akali

Together, we are in perfect balance ^.^

* * *

><p>To: Warwick<p>

From: Soraka

I remember a time where you nearly stole my heart...

That is a time long past. :(

* * *

><p>To: Jinx<p>

From: Shaco

No one else understands mayhem like you do.

P.S. Ziggs doesn't count

. Lets go kill people sometime.

* * *

><p>To: Shaco<p>

From: Jinx

Let's have some fun and by fun I mean blowing stuff up or maybe blasting people with PowPow and Fishbones after that we can go annoy Vi and then you can show me your back stabby tricks we should totally blow something up then did I already say that oh well

* * *

><p>To: Swain<p>

From: LeBlanc

Such an ice king you are!

A beautiful tyrant!

A raven with wings of a dove!

My very own Jericho darling

* * *

><p>To: LeBlanc<p>

From: Swain

Death is a steep price to pay for a Black Rose

And life is very dear to all-

...But love is better than life

And what is the heart of a Raven compared to the heart of a woman?

* * *

><p>To: Ashe<p>

From: Tryndamere

You sought my heart, Frost Archer, and you have won it.

* * *

><p>To: Tryndamere<p>

From: Ashe

Only you could warm a Frost Archer's heart.

* * *

><p>To: Talon<p>

From: Katarina

I didn't think I could ever like street trash, but ah, yeah. You're pretty great.

* * *

><p>To: Talon<p>

From: Riven

Could you ever love such a lost soul?

* * *

><p>To: Garen<p>

From: Katarina

You fight good.

* * *

><p>To: Darius<p>

From: Fiora

You are honorable, even for a Noxian - with prowess none can equal (except maybe mine)

* * *

><p>To: Fiora<p>

From: Darius

I admire your strength

* * *

><p>To: Sona<p>

From: Thresh

You're gonna get Thresh Hooked,

I'll pull you from afar, then I'll fly to where you are

And there's not a thing that you can do, when I land my hook on you~

* * *

><p>To: Thresh<p>

From: Sona

:)

* * *

><p>To: Sona<p>

From: Mordekaiser

I don't feel empty when I'm around you.

* * *

><p>To: Mordekaiser<p>

From: Sona

3

* * *

><p>To: Hecarim<p>

From: The West Altar

Remember me, Hecarim

* * *

><p>To: The West Altar<p>

From: Hecarim

Who are you?

* * *

><p>To: Caitlyn<p>

From: Graves

You're a fine gal - don't think I'm bluffin'

* * *

><p>To: Graves<p>

From: Caitlyn

An outlaw, eh? I like bad boys. ;D

* * *

><p>To: Vi<p>

From: Jayce

I hit the nail on the head with you girl!

* * *

><p>To: Jayce<p>

From: Vi

Fist bump bro, pound it *brofists*

* * *

><p>To: Udyr<p>

From: Nidalee

MEOW~

* * *

><p>To: Rengar<p>

From: Nidalee

Mrrrow~

* * *

><p>To: Humans<p>

From: Vel'Koz

Eye find your elbows very...intriguing

(SEE what EYE did there?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, the Valentine from Singed does not belong to me, I forgot where it came from but it was too brilliant not to feature.**

**Taric and Skarner is implied one-sided. Taric only likes Skarner for his GEMS**

**The Valentine from LeBlanc to Swain is a reference to what Grell Sutcliff said to Sebastian in Black Butler**

**The Valentine from Swain to LeBlanc is a tweaked excerpt from Oscar Wilde's story "The Nightingale"**

**The Valentine from Thresh to Sona is a reference to Instalok's song "Thresh Hook"**

**Garen's Valentine to Katarina is a reference to the interaction he has with Katarina in game**

**Karma's Valentine to Lee Sin isn't meant to be rude, I started writing it then realized, "crap, he can't read". I also assumed Lee Sin can still write because he wasn't always blind. Sona can probably write too...but it's more fun to express her feelings with emoticons.**

**Talon eventually got into huge trouble for giving Riven and Katarina the same valentine. Poor Talon, he can't help that he only has one semi-poetic phrase in him.**

**Katarina's Valentine to Garen "you fight good" is a reference to Disney's Mulan.**

**Many apologies for the horrid puns...most of these were developed on the fly.**

**Also, a huge thanks to Pailknight for inspiration on some of the champs I was clueless about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And, another bout has been added- much shorter, but if more requests come rolling in, I'll keep adding on. Have a lovely day~**

****EDITED AS OF 2/15/14****

**So, I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has supported this fic. I really just did it on a whim, and I cannot thank everyone enough for the feedback. I will continue to update chapter two as long as people send requests, and beyond that, I'll probably be dropping this fic until next valentine's day. You're comments made me smile :)**

**P.S., if you like my story style, I have a few other fanfictions - you should check them out ^.^**

* * *

><p>To: Shen<p>

From: Zed

You will not be an orphan long, Shen

* * *

><p>To: Zed<p>

From: Shen

Does that mean you're going to adopt me?!

* * *

><p>To: Shen<p>

From: Zed

Yes Shen. Come give daddy Zed a hug.

* * *

><p>To: Quinn<p>

From: Talon

You're pretty cool...for a Demacian

P.S. if your bird ever poos on my blade again, I'm roasting him for supper.

* * *

><p>To: Talon<p>

From: Quinn

You kind of remind me of Caleb (yes that's a legit valentine)

P.S. that mean's Valor likes you~

* * *

><p>To: Valor<p>

From: Beatrice

CAAW CAWW CAWWW

* * *

><p>To: Beatrice<p>

From: Valor

SQUAWK SCREEECH SQUAWK

* * *

><p>To: Draven<p>

From: Draven

Oh, Draven, there is only one crime in Valentines day: the fact that it only comes once a year.

For everyone knows the only reason we have Valentine's day is to admire DRAAAAAVEN!

P.S. Someone told me that 's not true

PPSS they're just jealous

* * *

><p>To: Lux<p>

From: Katarina

You shed a light on my darkened soul

* * *

><p>To: Katarina<p>

From: Lux

I've made a tactical decision...to be you valentine!

P.S. is it true you've got thing for my brother? T_T

* * *

><p>To: JohnnytheEpic<p>

From: Ahri

It's people like you who are the reason I'm becoming more human. ^.^

P.S. No one has ever made me feel more charmed ;)

* * *

><p>To: Taric<p>

From: Ezreal

I never though I'd dig up a _gem_ like you.

* * *

><p>To: Ezreal<p>

From: Taric

You are truly outrageous, truly truly truly, outrageous.

* * *

><p>To: Wukong<p>

From: Ahri

Have you been charmed Wukong? *giggles*

You've charmed me too ^.^

* * *

><p>To: Ahri<p>

From: Wukong

I don't monkey around with this sort of thing, Ahri, you are one foxy lady

* * *

><p>To: Amumu<p>

From: Annie

I'll be your friend forever - your bestest best friend!

P.S. Don't cry Amumu!

* * *

><p>To: Annie<p>

From: Amumu

You'll really be my friend? *sniffles* You're the nicest person I've ever met :'')

* * *

><p>To: Katarina<p>

From: Garen

Be my Valentine, you'll like what you see, I _Garen_tee it. (hehe, get it?)

* * *

><p>To: Garen<p>

From: Katarina

You are my perfect match: in battle and in love

* * *

><p>To: Nunu<p>

From: Annie

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Even though you have a yeti,

I still like you, Nunu :)

* * *

><p>To: Annie<p>

From: Nunu

Every time you feel a snowflake, pretend its eskimo kisses from me 3

* * *

><p>To: Soraka<p>

From: Varus

It be_hooves_ you to be my valentine.

* * *

><p>To: Varus<p>

From: Soraka

Ditto.

* * *

><p>To: Nami<p>

From: Nautilus

Under the sea (with me)

Under the sea (with me)

Darling it's better down where it's wetter,

Take it from me

* * *

><p>To: Nautilus<p>

From: Nami

Don't ever let your anchor weigh you down, Nautilus. Inside that armor I'm sure there's a kind heart.

* * *

><p>To: Miss Fortune<p>

From: Gangplank

C'mere Beooty!

* * *

><p>To: Gangplank<p>

From: Miss Fortune

Still think you can resist my charms, even on Valentine's day?

* * *

><p>To: Maokai<p>

From: Zyra

I can't_ leaf_ you alone, you're_ rooted_ so deep into my heart, I'll never be able to _branch_ out from someone like you. You set my photosystems aflutter.

* * *

><p>To:Zyra<p>

From: Maokai

Can I **please** go back to being a tree? Oh, yeah, cute puns Zyra. Real cute.

* * *

><p>To: Everyone<p>

From: Rammus

Ok.

* * *

><p>To: Professor Ryze<p>

From: Headmistress Fiora

You are a satisfactory 100 out of 100 possible points. You attendance is flawless

* * *

><p>To: Headmistress Fiora<p>

From: Ryze

A+

* * *

><p><strong>Not as many this time, I'll keep adding so long as there is interest (probably not so much after valentine's day, the holiday spirit sort of fades)<strong>

**Nami's Valentine to Nautilus references "Under the Sea" from Disney's "The Little Mermaid"**

**Thank you to twitchywolfie for suggesting NunuxAnnie**

**Thank you to Sssspppiiidddeerr for suggesting AnniexAmumu**

**And to Meatyowllegs for encouraging more GarenxKat**

**Thank you to 'Guest' for suggesting AhrixWukong**

**Also, a scrapped valentine to Wukong, from Ahri**

**Y'know what the fox says?  
>Be my valentine!<strong>

**Also, MaokaixZyra = Plant shipping, because...why not?**

**The Lux/Kat thing is meant to be friendshippy...yuri is one of those dark corners of the shipping real I dare not delve into. (Same with Taric and Ezreal)**

**Thank you to RhythmOfTheWind for suggesting Quinn and Talon (Because it's important for long lost siblings to send each other valentines, right?)**

**And to Beauty-half-betrayed, because everyone needs more DRAAAVEN!**

**Finally, thank you to dragonFELL for noticing the heart emoticons weren't coming through; I'll be efforting to fix that.**

**The valentine's between Shen and Zed are courtesy of my younger brother, Deviouscheesburger3. I told him Zed's taunt to Shen and he replied, "so Zed's going to adopt Shen?!"**

**Thank you to everyone who's supported/given suggestions/read**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is shorter still (pitifully short), but frankly there are only so many couples/ friendships to be exploited.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>To: Vayne<p>

From: Dr. Mundo

Mundo think Vayne pretty lady

Mundo make card with macaroni

Mundo want be your valentine

* * *

><p>To: Dr. Mundo<p>

From: Vayne

*Literally shoots him down*

* * *

><p>To: Ahri<p>

From: Jarvan

You fit my Demacian Standard, Lady Ahri

* * *

><p>To: Jarvan<p>

From: Ahri

You supply the prince,

I'll supply the charming~

* * *

><p>To: Thresh<p>

From: Elise

Come Thresh, crawl into my web...

Where I'm having an awesome Valentine's day party :)

* * *

><p>To: Elise<p>

From: Thresh

Me, madly in love with you?  
>Quite likely.<p>

* * *

><p>To: Nocturne<p>

From: Lux

You're all I ever dream about

* * *

><p>To: Lux<p>

From: Nocturne

Life would be a nightmare without you.

I mean, ah, erm, DARKNESSS!

* * *

><p>To: Irelia<p>

From: Master Yi

Wuju...be my valentine.

* * *

><p>To: Master Yi<p>

From: Irelia

By the will of our blades, we are inseparable

P.S. Wuju stop making "wuju" jokes? Thank you.

* * *

><p>To: Anivia<p>

From: Valor

Screech, SCREEE Squawk

To: Valor

From: Anivia

Some birds are worth melting for

* * *

><p>To: Draven<p>

From: Draven

Let's admire ME for a bit shall we?

Draven O Draven, wherefore art thou Draven? A Draven of any other Draven would be just as DRAVEN.

* * *

><p><strong>AhrixShen is on the way, TehDARKTemplar, I promise! (didn't want to rush it and have it be exceptionally cheesy XD)<strong>

**Vayne and Mundo Valentines are based off of the Heartseeker Vayne splash art, thank you to TehDARKTemplar for suggesting it**

**The valentine from Anivia to Valor is a quote from Olaf the snowman from Disney's Frozen**

**Thank you to GoG ToXiC for the Lux/Nocturne pairing**

**And to Meatyowllegs for Jarvan/Ahri**

**And another thanks to TehDARKTemplar for suggesting Anivia/Valor & Thresh/Elise**

**And of course, more Draven. Because if having three valentine's for yourself doesn't scream narcissism, I don't know what does...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaand, because I'm a fattie, I just put these in a whole new chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>To: Draven<p>

From: Draven

Roses are Draven

Violets are Draven

Dat stache is mighty fine

And so are you, Draven

* * *

><p>To: Master Yi<p>

From: Soraka

We could be star-crossed lovers

* * *

><p>To: Soraka<p>

From: Master Yi

Only you can heal the wounds of my past, Starchild

* * *

><p>To: Ahri<p>

From: Shen

The fox is a noble creature,

I am pleased to make your acquaintance

* * *

><p>To: Shen<p>

From: Ahri

Does the Eye of Twilight believe in love at first sight?  
>Or should I walk by again?<p>

* * *

><p>To: Lucian<p>

From: Vayne

Together we shall bring evil to its knees

* * *

><p>To: Vayne<p>

From Lucian

Light purifies even the darkest of souls, Shauna Vayne

* * *

><p>To: llstonell<p>

From: Talon

This summoner is my favorite :)

* * *

><p>To: Lemongrab<p>

From: Heartseeker Ashe

Not even a sour donkus like you can escape my love arrows :)

* * *

><p>To: Heartseeker Ashe<p>

From: Lemongrab

I find you to be ACCEPTABLE!

To: Kassadin

From: Malzahar

I have prophesized that you will be my valentine's day buddy.

P.S. next time we fight, lets catch Karthus in the crossfire

* * *

><p>To: Malzahar<p>

From: Kassadin

Dearest frenemy,

If it were possible, our rivalry would fill the void inside me

P.S. yes, brilliant idea :)

* * *

><p>To: Zed<p>

From: Talon

Will you be the shadow for my blade? (cause, you know, I'm the Blade's Shadow and...oh, nevermind)

P.S. I don't even know what that means.

* * *

><p>To: Talon<p>

From: Zed

Shadowblade buddies for life! :D

* * *

><p>To: Malzahar<p>

From: Talon

I was going to take a stab at an original valentine, but I'm devoid of inspiration.

* * *

><p>To: Talon<p>

From: Malzahar

This friendship fills the void in me

* * *

><p>To: Aatrox<p>

From: Varus

Corruption is contagious; I now see the same elegance in death as you see, Darkin

* * *

><p>To: Varus<p>

From: Aatrox

The fight is worth the price; you should know this more than anyone

* * *

><p>To: Voidling<p>

From: Poro

I love you more than Poro snax :3

* * *

><p>To: Poro<p>

From: Voidling

*Clicky clacky crab noises*

_(you can really feel the spark between these two)_

* * *

><p>To: Malzahar<p>

From: Kog'maw

I'd follow you to the ends of the void

* * *

><p>To: Kog'maw<p>

From: Malzahar

Who's a good Kog'maw? Aww, you're a good Kog'maw, have a treat :)

* * *

><p>To: Elise<p>

From: Kha'zix

Can I bug you to be my Valentine?

* * *

><p>To: Kha'zix<p>

From: Elise

I'd love to bee.

* * *

><p>To: Swain<p>

From: Lady Spindle

You're my favorite old man Swain, I love hearing your voice in my head on a daily basis

* * *

><p>To: Lady Spindle<p>

From: Swain

You're not my favorite summoner.

Here's a question, when can I leave your mind?

* * *

><p>To: Swain<p>

From: Lady Spindle

How can you say that! ;_;

After all we've been through? NEVER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>"star-crossed lovers" is a reference to everyone's favorite Shakespeare play, <strong>**_Romeo and Juliet_**

**Lemongrab is here because I couldn't wrap my mind around paring Ashe with someone not Tryndamere...so yeah...Adventure Time reference FTW! Also, the Lemongrab valentine was invented by someone far more clever than I, but it was too fitting to overlook.**

****I always thought Kog'maw was kind of Malzahar's pet. ****

**Kha'zix/Elise = arthropod ship thank you to "Guest" and "Xamd" for the suggestion (and thank you to biomexjxd for reminding me Elise is an arachnid, not a bug. I am such a derp)**

**And to TehDARKTemplar for suggesting Ahri/Shen Is it cheesy enough for you, sir?**

**And to Beauty-half-betrayed for suggesting an Aatrox ship**

**And to "deathspaladin" for suggesting Aatrox/Varus, Talon/Malzahar, Malzahar/Kog'maw, Voidling/Poro, Zed/Talon, and Kassadin/Malzahar, you sir kept me quite busy. **

**And to lhklan The Unpronounceable for suggesting Master Yi/Soraka, Lucian/Vayne, and Hearseeker Ashe/anyone but Tryndamere**

**And to llstonesll for suggesting llstonesll/Talon ^^**

**Once again, all non female/male pairs are implied friendships. **

**Once again, I apologize for the unhealthy amount of dreadful puns. There should be a law against this many cheesy puns in one place.**

**And...a valentine with me and Swain. Because I'm such a narcissist. **

**Last, but of course not least, more Draven, stache related, courtesy of TehDARKTemplar**


	5. The end for Valentine's day 2014

**And...one last bout. My apologies for taking so long...I got project bombed over the weekend and didn't have time to even think about fanfiction. Here are the last handful of requests. **

* * *

><p>To: Beauty-half-betrayed<p>

From: Vladimir

I don't care if you're A, B, AB, or O

Cuz no matter what you're just my type

* * *

><p>To: Tibbers<p>

From: Volibear

You're my beary best friend

* * *

><p>To: Volibear<p>

From: Tibbers

I couldn't _bear_ a life without a friend like you

* * *

><p>To: Soraka<p>

From: Irelia

You have saved my life, Starchild. For this I owe you my life-long gratitude

* * *

><p>To: Irelia<p>

From: Soraka

The stars heeded my call, Irelia, lead with grace.

* * *

><p>To: Yasuo<p>

From: Riven

With you I can forget the weight of my past.

* * *

><p>To: Riven<p>

From: Yasuo

You cannot fight the wind Riven...

Just as I cannot fight my feelings for you.

* * *

><p>To: Kayle<p>

From: Galio

Hey baby, are you an angel?

* * *

><p>To: Galio<p>

From: Kayle

You rock.

* * *

><p>To: Draven<p>

From: Draven

I looked up "perfect" in the dictionary for you today, Draven. Here's what it said:

**Perfect**_ adj._

_def._ DRAVEN

Synonyms: Draven, Draven, Draven, Draven.

Antonyms: Anything that's not Draven.

* * *

><p><strong>So...just the last few requests. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my ramblings...if at all possible I'll keep this a yearly tradition ^.^<strong>

**Thank you to lhklan The Unpronounceable for suggesting Kayle/someone, Irelia/Soraka, and Yasuo/Riven**

**And to Beauty-half-betrayed for suggesting Vladimir/Beauty-half-betrayed**

**And to llStonesll for suggesting Tibbers/Volibear**

**Once again, all non male/female pairings are implied friendships**

**Want to read more of my work? Check out my profile ~**

**Have a DRAAAAAVEN day :{D**


End file.
